Datalog Memory
by Servant of SHEVAL
Summary: When a governmental com gets thrown out with the trash, a teenager buys him for a bargain from a shady man off the street. What happens after she finds out that, with no memory, and no standard programming, he's still got plenty to hide? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Beginning Note Thingy: **Ah, now this one has been floating around my brain for quite a while... four years, Ithink we're coming around to, and I've only just gotten around to writing it. This will take a while, guys, the plot isn't too firm yet, and I'm preoccupied quite alot at the moment, other fics, and schoolwork, and all those great update-delaying things. Hope you like! Please review!

WARNING: Original characters abound! Most of these guys I made up myself, but I promise the occasional visit from some anime-series regulars. Don't knock it until you try it.

_--Begin Video Data Retrieval--_

"Shikiri… please, have a seat…" said the voice of the man, stout, but obviously having recently lost weight, since his suit was rather loose on him. His hair was short and grey, and his face hard, and cold, deep lines etched into it like cracks in ice.

"It is not necessary for me to sit down…" the second man responded. He was taller, a lean figure, but muscled: perfect, as if expertly carved. A sculpture from stone. His stony expression was made to match.

"I understand that, I was merely trying to be polite…" the grey-haired man said with what sounded like a voice of genuine understanding, but not without it's undertones of impatience. "This _will_ take quite a while, and a short rest for your circuits may be good for you, since you're an older… I know you have a busy schedule,"

"I've got time…" the one supposedly called Shikiri replied, nonchalantly, and even disrespectfully flopping down onto a leather couch, and removing his dark glasses. With these off, he revealed square-shaped, lavender irises within glassy white eyes. A permanent scowl was pulling at rosy, painted lips, and he stared down his thin nose at his superior.

"That is good…" the elder said, contrarily a smirk twisting his mouth. "I'm very sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, Shikiri, but…" he wrung his hands together for a moment, watching the slender body that was currently laid out on his leather couch, in his rather luxurious office, checking for the slightest twinge of movement.

"Yes?" Shikiri questioned, not breaking his unblinking stare. He shook his head, tossing a stray long blonde lock over his shoulder, one of the few that wasn't pulled up inside of the bandana he wore.

The second male elicited a sigh, "…you've been a loyal, loyal member of our agency…" he said, obviously skirting around the main point, "…for many years. And therein lies the problem. As our enemy's technological advances vault forward, so too must our own, and I must say that I'm afraid you're simply outdated, Shikiri."

The slightest hint of silent surprise glittered in the blonde's eyes, and he straightened slightly, lips as a thin line.

"Your hard-drive just doesn't have enough space to store all your specific functions, and do, well… normal things as well. That's why we made your little partner, for the second half of the whole." He explained, "However, two members for every job equals twice the danger of someone being caught, especially with advanced security systems. And not even that, there's always the liability of a human, not a machine, recognizing you for what you really are… what with the fact that you_ already_ have to wear the…" He cut himself off, but made a circular motion about his own head.

Shikiri still was silent.

"Basically, Shikiri, we can't afford to take the risks of sending you out anymore. And since you were made with a no-deletion failsafe in your system, we can't possibly reprogram you for alternative functions. Therefore, that leaves us with only one choice…" he stood, and smiled, motioning over to a door, which slowly opened, a dark figure coming out…

"But first…" he said, "I'd like you to meet your replacement."

A young woman, or so it appeared, walked out. She was, admittedly, scantly clad in black. Her skin was pale, and her hair was short, dark, and spiked up. A smug look was plastered onto her mannequin-face. Her sculpted arms looked strong, body looked tough, yet thin, and legs were muscular, and she stood there, hands on her hips, towering over the seated Shikiri, looking defiant, and dominant.

"Meet Anzinia, the latest in technology. Her model won't even hit the stores for the public until two or three years from now. She's perfectly formed, perfectly adept, perfectly programmed, and she _looks_… perfectly human."

A twinge in Shikiri's cheek, and shift of his leg indicated his discomfort, and the grey-haired man frowned, glaring, then waving a hand over his shoulder, and putting his fingers together to snap.

Immediately, two large men in black suits came running out. Shikiri leapt to his feet, but they were already on him. He flexed his biceps, preparing to shake them off, but they held his arms steady and firm, as more people in white suits rushed in after. They locked multiple handcuffs over his arms, and reached up to his head, pulling off the tightly-tied bandanna.

Torrents of golden hair fell down, and in front, short blue-tipped bangs bounced, but at the same time, his most unique feature was revealed. Four rectangular-shaped structures on either side of his head, the same size, the same shape, pointed at the top, outside corner, and attached to one another. The top layer was blue, the bottom a silvery white. Around the back of his head stretched a plasticy, crescent shape, mostly white, but a point rising in the center of the back of his head was likewise navy.

He yelled, gritting his teeth as his legs kicked. He took out one or two of the white-clothed men, but a third pricked a tiny buttonhole on the plastic with the point of his pen, and the man's entire lower body went limp.

With another groan of protest, and through gritted teeth he began writhing, twisting his shoulders back and forth in the vain attempt to get free, but the bulky, black-suited men lifted him up, though he was tall, off the ground, so that his efforts were useless.

"Your memories will be blocked, so as any stored data will not fall into enemy hands… and you will be ultimately shut down, and destroyed." said the grey-haired man, motioning over to the black-haired girl, and pointing her towards the hearth of a merry, crackling fire.

"And what of Mavu?" the prisoner snapped, "Where is she? What are you going to do with her!"

The grey-haired man chuckled grimly, "Oh, she's being apprehended as well. You two will see nothing of each other ever again…"

Snapping back into reality, the little girl outside the door opened her eyes, and looked around. Yes, indeed, she was surrounded by a circle of tall, bulky men. They all, nearly simultaneously reached out to her, and she had little time to react. Kicking a closer hand away, she grabbed the wires, and tugged herself away from the wall. The plugs popped out, and she let go, allowing the cords to zip back into her head.

_--End Video Data Retrieval--_

The door opened, the men filed in "Did you get her?" the elder said.

"…no… sir…" one replied, an obvious note of hesitation and anxiety in his voice.

His answer was rewarded with a grimace, and then a sigh. "Well…" the superior began, a loud tone of frustration and disappointment in his voice, "In that case… I've just decided, that you're being decommissioned due to incompetence." he said, an almost playful smile somehow overtaking him now. "And this will be your first assignment, Anzinia…" he said, motioning for her to move forward.

His order was met with an all-too-excited smile, as, screaming and shouting many of the suited goons began to duck and cover, the obvious leader cowering back.

In a swift, unreadable jump, the girl was up in the air, and had the leader's head held firmly within the arches of her feet. A sharp swing of her arms, a fast twisting, and the crackling of the other man's neck, and he fell down. She landed gracefully on tip-toes, and smiled hopefully at her boss.

"Good girl…" he replied, coming forward and putting a hand on her upper arm. "Now the rest of you…" he snapped, motioning to the unnaturally crumpled man on the floor "…clean this up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Beginning Note Thingy: **Kay, so tiiiiny Mary-Sue in this chapter... no, I don't REALLY act... anything like the nameless girl (I think she's nameless, it's been so long since I wrote this chapter), the only Mary-Sue bit is she looks like me... because that's how the sketch came out the first time I drew her. Nothing happens that people would normally not like to happen to Mary-Sues... in fact, she goes away/becomes really insignificant very soon! So sit tight.

---

"Six… six thousand Yen." Breathed a chestnut-haired girl. She stood on the sidewalk outside of the local computer shop.

"Thank god…! All I could spare, and still live comfortably from two months salary, and Christmas cash from the last three years has all lead up to this moment…!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And it's all gonna pay off, the latest models are in, so the ones I was looking at are all on sale!"

Without a moment's more hesitation, she rushed inside…

"WHAT!" came a high-pitched squeal angrily, only a moment later, "What do you MEAN they're 'all gone!' and the prices are RAISED!"

The clerk shrugged, "I dunno. The latest shipment is the most advanced, so we couldn't afford to be giving them away at such ridiculous bargain prices… though, I still assure you they're the lowest you'll find anywhere around…"

"I don't CARE about the damn NEW ones, what happened to the old ones that're gonna be on sale!" she demanded, frantic.

"Calm down, now, miss…!" the young man offered shakily, taking a step back, "I don't know, manager figured there wouldn't be enough room to keep them in the shop, so he sent them all back to the warehouse yesterday. Like I said, they're gone."

"Oh, no…" she moaned, turning and heading back out the door, smacking her forehead with her hand, "…I was counting on buying those cheap, discounted 'coms..." she turned back towards her home in defeat, dragging her feet along the sidewalk as she zigzagged through the crowded market, "…what is an up-and-coming college student like me going to do without a persocom! I'll fail!" she wailed.

"Excuse me, ma'am…" someone said, reaching out and tapping her on the shoulder. She looked mournfully up at him, "What…?" came her hopeless voice.

"If you're looking for a persocom, cheap, I was just on the way to try and sell my model…" he smiled helpfully, and brought forward a tall male 'com, currently turned off, "He's… pretty old from what I could tell, I don't know how long his last owner I bought him from had him, but he works just fine, and I can sell him to ya cheap."

The girl looked as if she was going to hug him, "Really!" she breathed, "…that… that'd be excellent!" she eagerly stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing a hold of the 'com's arm. "How much?"

"Four thousand Yen." he answered, holding out a hand to accept the money.

With a wide grin, she quickly paid up, and minutes later was dragging her very own persocom back towards her apartment.

"Yes! Unbelievably awesome!" she celebrated once she got in the door of her small, 1-bedroom apartment, "Two thousand less Yen than I thought it'd be!" the girl rejoiced, hopping up and down, "Two thousand! I'm gonna be living the fancy life for about a week!" with an evil snicker she pocketed her extra cash, which she had until recently been kissing. "Now…" addressing the persocom, "…let's see if we can figure out how to turn you on. Ooh, AND he's a hottie…"

Ten slightly frustrating minutes later, the girl who had no instruction manual, and had never owned a persocom before, miraculously found the 'on' switch. Biting her index-fingernail to a sharpened tip, she reached out and poked the little depressed button, and with a violent jerk, the limp, but heavy form of the persocom was torn from her grasp.

He lay on the ground, eyes wide, and bulging as if he was suffocating, glowing pure white, a thing that the startled girl was fairly sure persocom's eyes were not supposed to do… his straight blonde hair was fanned out on the ground around him, and his arms were locked straight at his sides, fingers scraping the carpet below… he was twitching and writhing as if he was having an epileptic seizure.

"Oh… Oh god…" the girl gasped, "Oh man, Oh no… if he… explodes or something I… I… did I push the wrong button or…" her hands flew to the sides of her head and she combed her fingers through her hair nervously.

No sooner had she spoken as the man's shaking stopped, and his body settled back down into a position that looked much more relaxing, his eyes closed. A moment of silent peace passed…

"God f#king damnit, he's freaggin' faulty!"

Then the eyes fluttered open, and a hand absently reached up to brush blue-tipped bangs out of his line of vision. The man sat up, and looked confusedly around. "What… where… where am I?"

"Oh no…" the girl complained again, "Did your last owner forget to erase your memory drives…?" she asked, kneeling down by him.

"No… no." he responded, "I don't have any… memory."

"Oh, good!" she clapped her hands together, joyful again, "Awesome, you're perfect for me! Now where do we start…" he was still looking around the room, a blank expression planted on his face as she began ranting, finally looking up and paying attention again when she finished with, "All right, let's see what you can do!"

"Where do we start…?" he repeated slowly.

"I suppose with a name…" she mused, "…Oh, I dunno… what name would you like? Do you already have a name?" she asked.

"If… I do… then I don't remember it." He explained, almost sadly.

"Hm." She breathed, "…well, what is there, then? How about…" a moment's thought followed, before she proudly came up with, and suggested, "Rurumi!"

Blank look still present, he slowly nodded, "All right… that's… a fine name." And offered a dim smile.

"Good!" she snapped, and stood up, offering a helping hand, which he took, "Now… let's start with basics… plug yourself into the TV, let's see if you can access the wireless in this building and gimme some fanfic sites."

Looking curiously over at the TV, he walked up to it, turned it on, and sat down… he stared mutely at the screen, which displayed some news program, for a minute, before glancing back over his shoulder, "…I don't have any plugs."

"No plugs? Excellent! You might be able to do a wireless image transfer! You're an even newer model than I thought!"

"Umm… then, I suppose I mean…" he began again, looking guiltily down at the ground, "That I… can't access the internet or… anything of the sort."

A distressed expression found it's way back onto the girl, "W-well, we can get that fixed, I suppose…" _two-thousand Yen going down the drain, here! _"…whattabout… other stuff? Calculator, Phone…"

He shook his head, sending the long golden hair flying, "No… none of that. I can't do any of that, and it's not that I'm just missing the programs… I don't have the capacity. I'm full."

On the verge of a nervous breakdown, the girl spun on her heel, "That… BASTARD!" she shrieked, making the man sitting before the television set wince, "He freakin' SCAMMED ME! Sold me a bloody useless 'com!"

Rurumi's eyes fell back down onto the ground.

In the middle of another angry yelling-rant, she almost missed a knock at the door. Luckily this knock was urgent and loud enough so that it was not easily drowned out.

Storming over to answer, she nearly tore the door off it's hinges, and glared out at… no-one? Confused, the girl looked both ways down the hall, but was suddenly and loudly greeted with an angry, "Down here, stupid!"

Gaze turning to the floor at her feet, and bewildered, she beheld a very small, pink-haired, glasses-wearing laptop 'com carrying a very, very large burlap bag… it was stuffed full to bursting, and she was completely baffled as to how the small thing was able to carry it. "How… who're you?" she asked, obviously taken aback.

"Name's Mavu…" she glanced in, between the girl's legs, spying Rurumi, "Ah… perfect, I see I'm at the right place. Better let me in, you're going to have to get used to me."

---


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Beginning Note Thingy: **Okay, I've been sitting on this chapter, quite literally, for years... always thinking that someday I might come back and edit it and make it better, and continue this story as I'd planned... but I've been kidding myself, and that's just not going to happen. For the few of you who read this story and wanted to see more, I'm posting this now... it's old and crappy compared to the quality of my writing now, but it's going up because I'm sick of looking at it. Also, this will be this fic's last update, there won't be anymore. Sorry, but I'm lazy and unmotivated... hope you enjoyed what little you got. If, by chance, anyone wants to continue it on their own or something, please get in touch with me, I can send you my notes and stuff for what I had in mind to happen.

--

"Mavu?" the girl asked, "A little laptop 'com."

"Hey! Not so little…" she said, waggling a finger dangerously, as she proceeded in, still dragging the bag toward Rurumi. He watched in wonder, blinking cluelessly.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "What do you want? Why are you in here?"

"I'm here for Shikiri."

The male 'com looked up, a brief change in his expression, just a flash over his face that no-one noticed.

"Then you're at the wrong place." Said the human girl, hands on her hips. "Go on!" she pointed at the open door.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not leaving… I know my compatriot when I see him!" she beamed proudly at the blonde man sitting on the ground. "Right, Shikiri?"

The same odd flash came over him once again, before he shook his head slowly, and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken… my name is…" he looked up at his new owner, "Rurumi… or so she says."

Mavu glared over her shoulder, and past the bag, which she then dropped, at the human, "So she calls him, eh? Well, I don't care _what_ you call him, his name is…" she stopped, then looked over at him. She stared a moment in silence, while the frustrated girl merely watched, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Ohhh…" the little laptop breathed, "…I understand now." she nodded.

"Understand what?" demanded the girl, throwing her arms up in confusion.

Mavu walked over to the man, standing next to his hand on the ground, and looking up at his face closely. "They erased his memories…" she said cryptically.

"_Who_?!"

"I can't tell you. It's against my protocol."

"Japanese, please…"

The laptop eyed her angrily, "I'm not allowed! My programming won't let me release that information!"

"To hell with your programming! I'll program you differently!"

She laughed, "I'd like to see you try! This stuff, baby, is untouchable." She grinned, and knocked on the side of her own head gently. "Now! On to more important business…" she murmured, turning to Rurumi again, and pulling at his sleeve, "What is this you're wearing? Why, this is still from… forever ago! Tsk, tsk…" she shook her head, and began tugging at it, trying to pull the garment off.

"What are you doing?" he, and his owner said simultaneously. Mavu ignored the persocom, and turned instead to the girl.

"First thing's first, lady… you got scammed. I hope you know that. That is, if you didn't pull him out of a dumpster. I can't believe you didn't notice the way he _smells_ when you bought him from whatever con-artist sold him to you."

"Excuse me…!" Rurumi said, slightly offended. Yet again, he was ignored.

"He was cheap!" the girl pouted. Rurumi glared. Mavu sighed.

"Still, we have to get him into something more presentable…" she grabbed the bag she'd carried by the bottom, and pulled, causing a huge pile of assorted clothing to come tumbling out.

"Wow. How many stores did you raid to get that stuff?" the human asked sarcastically, an eyebrow raised.

Mavu glared, "They're mine."

"Then I don't think he'll fit them."

She sighed, and turned with her hands on her little hips, "Do I have to explain everything to you, lady? They're his too, I'm just keeping them!"

"How do you two _know_eachother?!" she asked.

"I don't." Rurumi mentioned.

"He's…" she looked at him, "Shi-, I mean, Rurumi… it's going to be hard to get used to calling you that," she said, head hung a little, "We're old… you could say acquaintances. He just doesn't remember. It's a wonder he's here, I thought he was destroyed…"

"Destroyed!" the girl echoed, amazed.

"Yeah. Only reason I found him's 'cause I was in the area… and I followed the tracking signal."

"So, great… you followed the signal, now what? Now I have two annoying 'coms to take care of…"

"Hey!" they both said.

"And neither of them can do any useful, normal stuff that I need them to do! Apparently this guy's got no programs!" she gestured angrily towards Rurumi.

Mavu smirked, "No programs? Girl, did you even _ask_ him what programs he has?"

She glared, a pout on her lips… no, she hadn't. She'd just found out which ones he didn't have, she didn't realize that there were any useful others.

"Okay, fine, Rurumi, what programs do you have?" she looked at him pointedly.

The persocom's eyes glazed over slightly, as if searching within himself. He was. In a moment, he answered: "Night Vision, Heat Vision, LASER Sight, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Hover, Stealth, and Skills Download." He said, as if reading off a list.

"Holy shit, what the hell do you need all those for?" asked the girl, amazed, "What are you, some kind of freakin' assassin?!"

Another flash, like electric befell his eyes, his lips curving into a frown, and his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Still, though, no-one noticed it. Mavu spoke:

"Hit the nail on the head lady."

Her eyes widened, "You… you're kidding… he can't be…"

"He was." she said, "Was before he was decommissioned. I can play you the tape…"

"You can play… wait, what other things can _you_ do?" she asked.

Mavu's eyes glazed over in the same way Rurumi's had, but for a shorter time, before she said, "Phone Access, Internet Access, GPS, Calculator, Audio and Visual Recorders, Hacking, Tracking System, RADAR, SONAR, and Self-Teaching Software."

"Aw, perfect! You're everything I need in a persocom!" the girl said joyfully.

Mavu eyed her, "I only accept orders from Shi-, Rurumi."

Rurumi stared at her, "Listen to what she says, uhm… Mavu."

"God damnit!"

"Now, about that tape you were going to show me…" the girl bent over, smirking.

Mavu sighed, "Yes, yes…" She walked up to the TV, pressing the button to turn it on, and reaching up into one of the little purple ribbons situated on top of her head. She pulled out a long, thin cord, and stuck it into the appropriate plug on the television set.

Out of static, an image suddenly came, replaying the images of Shikiri's last exchange with his boss. The female replacement in black came out, the men in the suits appeared… and all of a sudden, the video stopped.

"Hey, what the hell?!" the girl asked, looking to Mavu. The little laptop shrugged,

"Sorry, as he said, they were after me too. I had to get away, or else I wouldn't be here."

The girl sighed, "Yeah, okay… so…" she looked at Rurumi. "Hey…" she waved her hand in front of his face, in seeing that he was sitting there, back stiff, gaze straight and forward, blank of any emotion, "Hey, you in there?" she asked, reaching out to touch him.

"Wait, wait! Look at his eyes!" Mavu called, jumping up, and slapping her hand away before it reached his shoulder.

"What…?" the girl leaned in closer, to discover a word, written out in tiny letters within the center of his pupils. "What does it say."

-

Rurumi's joints locked up tight. He felt a sensation like his eyes rolling back into his head, though he knew they couldn't do that, being just cameras.

He felt a pulling sensation on his arms, and the cutting of tight metal vices around them. He grit his teeth together. He couldn't move his lower body at all. He suddenly was not in the apartment he barely recognized before. He was in the room from on the TV screen, the room in the video Mavu had played. He saw the gray-haired man before him, and the black-clothed girl walking over to the fire. He felt many hands holding him off the ground as he tried in vain to struggle.

A scraping noise alerted his attention back to the girl at the fire. She returned with something smoking behind her back. She lifted it up, and all he saw was a red-hot blur of a piece of metal, as it stabbed forward into his left eye.

He screamed. After a hissing, and numerous electric shocks sent through his pain receptors, god only knows why his creators gave him them, it was pulled out. The motion was repeated with his right eye, as well as another scream. His vision was temporarily gone, he felt someone touch him on his ear, and all went black.

-

He gave a start, making the two people looking at him jump.

"Rurumi?" the girl asked.

He was breathing heavily, a hand raised to his face, "My eyes…"

Mavu bounced slightly, "What do they say?"

The girl looked down, taking a deep breath, before slowly reporting: "Obsolete."


End file.
